


#It'sRainingGwen

by ectotherm



Category: Gwen Variants (Marvel Comics Covers), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectotherm/pseuds/ectotherm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small"><b>12:41 PM ET</b></span><br/><i>“I don’t know why this is happening. I promise I’m trying to fix it.”</i><br/>— Gwen Stacy <span class="small">A.K.A.</span> Cyclops. Other Gwens have echoed this sentiment, including Gwen Stacy <span class="small">A.K.A.</span> Black Widow and Gwen Stacy <span class="small">A.K.A.</span> Wolverine.</p>
<p>The New York Times liveblogs the #Gwenpocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#It'sRainingGwen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> Hallelujah! Have the best Yuletide ever, sevenofspade!
> 
> Apologies to the New York Times and Neil deGrasse Tyson. Thank you T for looking this over!

CURRENT EVENTS

## Live: ‘Gwenpocalypse’

##### In what has been dubbed the ‘Gwenpocalypse’, we’re seeing more and more iterations of our young Spider-Gwen taking to the streets. Although the day started with your average New York superhero confusion, reports of Gwen-on-Gwen infighting have begun to flood news outlets and police stations alike, with almost-familiar heroes taking on almost-familiar villains, including but by no means limited to Gwen Stacy A.K.A. Captain America, Gwen Stacy A.K.A. Deadpool and Gwen Stacy A.K.A. Hawkeye.

**13:06 PM ET**  
Twitter users have responded to the mayhem with humour, describing today’s proceedings as the ‘biggest crossover event ever’ and using photo manipulation software to create such images as  this edited DVD cover of _Being John Malkovich_. See more on Twitter with hashtag  #TheGwenening. 

**13:01 PM ET**  
**_Are they here to stay? Is it the Gwen-Times?_**  
We catch up with leading scientists to talk the questions everyone’s asking.  Read it now. 

**12:55 PM ET**  
Current Gwen tally stands at 34. Many with a background in the sciences, they appear to be in consultation with physicist and polymath genius T’Challa  A.K.A. Black Panther, and, alarmingly, Victor von Doom A.K.A. Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria. 

**12:41 PM ET**  
“I don’t know why this is happening. I promise I’m trying to fix it.”  
— Gwen Stacy  A.K.A. Cyclops. Other Gwens have echoed this sentiment, including Gwen Stacy A.K.A. Black Widow and Gwen Stacy A.K.A. Wolverine.

**12:33 PM ET**  
“What we are seeing here is a minor collapse in the structure of the multiverse, although why the inhabitants of different worlds landing here are all alternate versions of Gwen Stacy is unclear.” Neil deGrasse Tyson has spoken in an interview on the subject of the event, citing theories of multiple universes as a possible explanation for today’s ongoing incident. 

**12.17 PM ET**  
On Twitter? Follow hashtags  #Gwenpocalypse or #It’sRainingGwen, and catch up with us on our live feed @NYTupdates.

**11:58 AM ET**  
**_The Unmasking of Gwen-Stacy: The Rise of the Young Adult Superhero_**  
Read our exclusive editorial  here. 

**11:50 AM ET**  
“I am Gwoot.”  
— Gwen Stacy  A.K.A. Gwoot. No further comments could be obtained. 

**11:42 AM ET**  
As yet, sources have been unable to confirm the exact number of Gwens, although eyewitness accounts put the figure somewhere between thirty and forty. Many experts predict this number to rise over the course of the day, although others argue stabilization is the more likely outcome. 

**11:27 AM ET**  
“I just saw Hulk Gwen punch the other Hulk Gwen . . . uh . . . the In . . . Gwenible Hulk in the face! It was so cool, they were really going at it!”  
— A bystander describes a scene near Madison Square.

**10:25 AM ET**  
NYPD confirms all superheroes on scene are Gwen Stacy. 

**10:16 AM ET**  
NYPD confirm all Avengers on scene are Gwen Stacy. Follow our liveblog for updates. 

**9:52 AM ET**  
Is our new Thor actually Gwen Stacy? Sightings suggest so. 

**9:08 AM ET**  
“This is a serious issue. It will be handed with the utmost care.”  
— Avengers have confirmed no members of the team are on-site. In a statement, Carol Danvers  A.K.A. Captain Marvel said that all members had been notified, and a small dedicated team will be investigating the possible impersonations. Captain Marvel was most recently on our radar for drop-kicking a dinosaur into space. See coverage here. 

**9:03 AM ET**  
“That is not me.”  
— Tony Stark, when asked to comment on the scene in Manhattan, following sightings of someone in a mechanized iron suit engaging in combat. Eyewitnesses seem unconvinced, with  #IronMan trending on Twitter. 

**8:58 AM ET**  
Avengers appear to be on the scene, attempting to calm civilians. 

**8:46 AM ET**  
Eyewitnesses describe scenes of chaos on New York City streets, as an influx of superheroes seemingly appeared out of nowhere early this morning. More to follow.


End file.
